Clafünze Vestca and The World
by Alyssya.T.Claire
Summary: Pada hari Jum'at anak-anak Clafünze Vestca kedatangan tamu tak terduga! Tamu yang membahayakan mereka semua! Akankah ada yang bisa menolong mereka? Ataukah masalah berlanjut? Atau tamu itu yang stress? Part one of the Clafünze Vestca trilogy.


Summary: Pada hari Jum'at anak-anak Clafünze Vestca kedatangan tamu tak terduga! Tamu yang membahayakan mereka semua! Akankah ada yang bisa menolong mereka? Ataukah masalah berlanjut? Atau tamu itu yang stress?

FAIL SUMMARY IS FAIL

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, gayus, typo, OOC, OOT, mulut berwarna-warni tidak disensor, include 2p!Character, maybe Dark!Character, first story please.

Disclaimer: Pokoknya sebagian besar karater dan Hetalia bukan punya saya!, Clafünze Vestca punya clafunca~

Chap 1. How did we get here?

_~1 Bulan Sebelumnya~_

Seorang anak dari Rawschool pergi ke Italia, naasnya dia kejar oleh mafia karena suatu kejadian.

FLASHBACK

"Ah kau tahu tidak? Mafia tuh ga ada apa-apanya dibandingin teroris dan gembong narkoba di Indonesia!" Anak itu berkata dengan muka saya-anak-paling-nyolot-sedunia. Segobloknya orang kalo ngomong kayak gitu jangan pake suara toa! "Ah terserah aku dong author tolol!". Nih anak cari mati ya? Lalu yang bikin dia sial+naas tuh ada mafia yang lumayan ngerti Bahasa Indonesia. Tampangnya? Hmmm...rambutnya coklat tua...warna matanya magenta...pake topi ada umbul-umbul ga jelas warna ungu...ada keriwilnya... Kayaknya udah deh... segitu ajah.. Maaf author bloon nih... Trusan anak yang tadi itu kedatangan pisau mentega melayang kedeket dia... Kalo ga nengok tuh anak mati kali yah...

"Hei! Kau bilang apa tentang mafia tadi?!" Ciah orangnya ngamuk...permirsa kita sambut...#plak ga jadi deh#plak lagi, "Lah, bener toh? Aku bilang mafia disini kalah sama teroris dan gembong narkoba di Indonesia BLOON, jadi ga denger yah gue ngomong apa?" Anak naas itu pun harus lari dari kejaran si orang Italia tadi akibat menghina mafia.

"Huh, lihat saja nanti Vargas akan mengerjarmu lho!"

Berkat ancaman itu sang anak sukses melarikan diri dari Italia akibat ketakutan.

~1 Bulan kemudian~

•Sudut pandang yang dikelas•

Yak! Kita lihat pada anak-anak Clafünze Vestca yang sedang menonton film horor pada hari Jum'at yang mereka kira damai. Setidaknya untuk sekarang sih damai...hiraukan kericuhanya sehari-hari kelas ini, _**SAAT INI** _damai... Damai sebelum kita memutuskan untuk menonton film yang berhubungan dengan mafia dan ketokan pintu yang maut itu.

"WOI! KITA NONTON APA LAGI NEH?!" Suara toa Rae sukses membuat semuanya budeg,

"Ehm, ada tapi tentang mafia" Margo pun berhasil mengendalikan suasana, "Pada mau ga?"

...

...

...

"Boleh, lah! Dari pada bosen capek nungguin tauk!" Victor pun memecah keheningan,

"Ya udah sih Victor... Ga nyantai banget sih lo!" balas Hillary lebih sewot lagi,

"Lo lebih ga nyantai Hillary" tambah Sadie,

"Kok gue ngerasa ga enak ya..." kata Lucretzia was-was,

"Ah… perasaan lo aja kali Luce! Gue ga ngerasa apa-apa kok!" sahut Alyssya, seorang anak yang tidak polos dan bertampang normal.

"Tumben intuisi lo ga jalan Alyssya…" balas Lucretzia, cewek paling kece, cantik, 'baik' dan "**ALIM**" dengan penuh sarkasme

"Tau, mungkin gue laper kali? Udah bahas ceritanya aja dulu!" jawab Alyssya asal ceplos,

"Eh ini ada Inggris bukan?" tanya Cassie, anak kelas sebelah yang lumayan jago gitar dan berbadan super yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Bukan tolol-TAK" Amy pun dipukul oleh Rae yang lumayan seneng ngerjain Amy, sementara Amy meronta-ronta dan berteriak. Amy pun diberi hadiah glare dari anak sekelas.

"Udah buruan!" kata Rae yang menyengir kuda menahan dan membekap mulut Amy.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aaah! Lagi enak-enak nonton pas lagi seru lagi!" Seru Ebony-Ann, hari ini dia sangat muak dengan ketokkan pintu. Yang guru masuklah, temennya masuklah, rivalnya lah, anak randomlah. Pokoknya kalo pintu itu bunyi lagi mau dia hancurkan pintu itu.

"Eh, Ebony tolong bukain pintunya dong!" kata Miranda, anak yang paling innocent di kelas. Dia pun sudah capek mendengar pintu itu diketuk berkali-kali.

"Lha, kok gue?!" Protes Ebony, 'Nanti malah ancur tuh pintu sama gue?!' timpalnya dalam hati.

"Udah cepetan buka sana pintunya!" timpal Kei, lelaki yang sangat macho dan sangat tako ini adalah rival sampai matinya Ebony

"Iya bener! Kasian kan yang ngetokin pintu ga dibukain?" kata Jac yang tumben baik, biasanya sadis *dibacok jac*, Jac adalah perempuan yang terlihat mempunyai doll face dan postur tubuh yang imut-imut. Tapi, jangan salah. Clafünze Vestca isinya tidak ada yang menghargai nyawa masing-masing. Termasuk Jac yang pernah meng-cutter jarinya untuk mendapatkan darah dan menulis "FREDDIE" di notes miliknya

"Iya deh gue ngalah-" dipotong oleh Alyssya.

"Gue ngerasa ada bahaya...udah gue aja yang buka kan gue tahan banting..." ujar Alyssya yang awalnya carefree jadi serius. Yap, Alyssya tidak pernah terlihat serius kecuali menggambar. Bahkan ulangan pun tidak serius.

KLEK

Terbuka menunjukan empat orang yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh: Amy, Alyssya, Cassie, Ebony, Lucretzia, Kei, dan Jac. Alyssya yang berada di depan pintu untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk, dengan ramah, setidaknya akan dilakukan apabila tidak ditendang.

"Bacot lo! Orang sialan macem apa nendang perempuan?! HAH?! UNTUNG AKU YANG BUKA BUKAN EBONY! KALO IYA GUE PASTIIN KALIAN BABAK BELUR DASAR ORANG ITALIA BRENGSEK! GANJUK, ARSEHOLE, BRENGSEK ASDDFGHJKLQERTYUI!" sumpah serapahnya Alyssya pun keluar tanpa rem disertai suara toa-nya,

"Lyssa! Mulutmu!" seru Miranda yang kupingnya nyaris budeg,

"Plus, kayaknya aku pernah-mfff" mulutnya Alyssya dibekap oleh Cassie,

"Tapi, kan belom pasti!" bisik Cassie pada Alyssya,

"Hmm, adakah dari kalian pergi ke Italia saat liburan sekolah kemarin?" kata orang yang menendang Alyssya tadi,

"Kau pikir kan ku jawab HAH?" kata Alyssya dengan muka-oh-aku-nyolot-sekali

"Ya, cagna¹ dan aku butuhkan jawabannya sekarang.",

"Well mister sotoy... Kita ga ada yang pergi ke Italia atau apapun itu karena kemarin kita libur bareng dan aku tahu apa artinya cagna itu, bego" Alyssya jawab dengan nada yang rendah sekaligus mengartikan dia marah,

"Anak laki-laki Clafünze Vestca! Tanpa penghormatan umum bubar, kabuuur!" seru Zane yang panik melihat Alyssya marah.

Alyssya yang merasa dijauhi akibat dia marah pun mulai meredam amarahnya, 'Cih, orang Italia ini brengsek banget yak?',

"Hoi! Ga ada perkenalan nih ya? Sopan banget!" kata Adrian,

"Huh yah sudahlah namaku Luciano Vargas, dan kakakku Flavio Vargas-",

"EH?! YANG BENER?! LO TADI BILANG AP-PLAK" Alyssya pun ditampar oleh Ebony yang merasa telinganya cukup budeg untul mendengar suara toanya Alyssya.

"Berisik, tau!" desis Ebony pada Alyssya,

"Tumben lo ga nyantai Ebony, biasanya lo kan woles banget..." jawab Alyssya,

"Terserah gue!" dan Ebony pun melipat tangannya kedepan,

"Tumben ga woles Eb?" kata Cassie heran dan dibalas Alyssya,

"Mood swings kali…..",

"Memang napa ga bol-"

BRAK

"Hei temen-temen-yang-bakal-lulus-bareng-aku! AKU PUNYA BERITA-" perkataan Nan-sempai pun terputus karena melihat empat orang yang sangat amat dikenalnya,

"DAFUQ?!" setelah itu pun Nan-sempai froze ditempat, dan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya sehingga membuat sekelas tertawa yang cetarr membahana, hular bizaza, badai hulala. Maafkan author yang alay+lebay ini tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Tetapi orang yang tadi menendang Alyssya pun kesal dan peluru melayang ke papan pemberitahuan di belakang,

"Diam semuanya atau peluru ini akan menembus kepala kalian, bastardo",

"Ve~ lanjutkan saja perkenalannya tidak usah dengan tertawa...fratello² jadi marah kan..." kata orang yang awalnya muka beler jadi deadly serious,

"Huweeee! Aku tidak mau mati! Ku ingin hidup s'ribu tahun lagi!" ujar Kei histeris sehingga dia menyelipkan satu baris puisi dari pujangga Indonesia Chairil Anwar,

"Ah! Berisik sekali kamu!"

DOR

Miranda memasang wajah horror, Geoffrey yang terlihat ketakutan dengan senyuman khasnya, Nan-sempai yang sudah bangun terpana, Amy takut kehilangan kawan seperjuangan, Jac yang marah, Ebony yang panik, teman-teman yang lain berusaha melarikan diri, Alyssya dan Cassie...apa yang mereka pegang? TERNYATA DENGAN EKSTRIM MEREKA MENCOPOT PINTU LOKER DAN MELEMPARNYA KE ARAH LIVIA!

"Kei!" serempak teman-teman memeluk Kei yang pucat karena takut, Alyssya dengan gagah berani menampar si penembak-juga-menendang-dia,

"KAU PENGECUT KAU BERANI HANYA DENGAN PEREMPUAN YANG LEMAH! KAU TAHU TENDANGANMU ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SAKIT! DAN ITU KUMAAFKAN, TAPI INI, KAU MENCARI SASARAN EMPUK, DITAMBAH LAGI KAU MENGGUNAKAN SENJATA! Nah...mau dipukul?" lalu Alyssya menonjoknya di: muka, perut, punggung, plus tendangan penuh sayang ke vital region-nya. Sukses membuat orang itu terjatuh. Lalu kelas berisik (lagi) karena aksi heroik nan gila nan nista dari Alyssya.

"Ve~ jangan senang dulu, kan masih ada aku, Luciano, dan Flavio"ujar si muka beler itu,

"Heh~ kau pikir gue peduli? Kon bacot wae awakmu...³" ujar Alyssya dengan aura saya-ini-setan itu keluar,

"Huh, sudahlah Flavio ikat mereka sana!" kata Luciano pada Flavio,

"Eh tunggu dulu si muka beler itu siapa?" kata Kalon yang mencari PW (posisi wuenak) dengan tangan yang diikat kebelakang,

"Eh, iya juga ya dari tadi si muka beler itu lom ngenalin diri kan?" didukung oleh Lavender yang mukanya udah sembab karena nangis (nangis karena takut),

"Ve? Namaku?" kata si muka beler,

"Ya, dan ga usah pake basa-basi. Dasar muka beler!" kata Yvonne yang terlihat kesal dengan perilakunya,

"Ve... namaku Feliciano Vargas dan kakakku yang pingsan itu Lovino Vargas dan bella mulutmu kasar sekali~" ujar Feliciano dengan muka oh-saya-bahagia-sekali-hari-ini,

"EHI? WATDEPAK?!" Nan-sempai yang sedang diikat tangannya oleh Flavio pun berteriak seperti itu dan pingsan karena kaget (lagi).

~Time Skip brought you by Brexalova (karena sampai 1 jam ga penting~)~

Setelah keheningan satu jam dan Lovino yang sudah sadar bertanya, "Hei disini ada yang tau mafia?",

"Nyeh baru mau tau kalo ga didobrak kayak tadi!" Alden sudah merasa kesal. Mengapa? Karena:

1)Filmnya ga jadi ditonton

2)Kedatangan tamu tak diundang

3)Tamunya cari masalah

4)Tangannya diikat

Sebenarnya itu masalah sekelas sih tapi...ternyata ada yang PW tuh contoh: Rae, Alyssya, dan Margo, bahkan Rae TIDUR (sepertinya hari ini lebih membosankan daripada pelajaran ekonomi), Alyssya kelihatan capek (yaiyalah anaknya teriak-teriak terus-_-"), dan Margo yang terlihat ingin ngobrol (berdebat[dibuat tengsin]) dengan mafia itu.

LALU ADZAN MENGGELEGAR

ANAK LAKI PUN PANIK

NAN-SEMPAI JOLTING

DLL (karena berisik banget)

Walhasil kelas berisiknya minta ampun (lagi). Lebih berisik dari 273 orang. Sukses pula membuat telinga empat orang itu budeg total (nyaris tuli),

"Eh?! Apa-apaan ini?! Diam semuanya! DIAM!" tetapi perkataan Lovino sia-sia karena tidak ada yang bisa mendengar,

"Cih! Anak-anak ini tidak bisa diatur! Seharusnya bukan kita yang kesini!" timpal Lovino kesal karena tidak ada yang mendengar,

"Iya juga ya? Lebih gampang anak buah kita daripada kita yang ngatasin anak-anak gila ini!" kata Luciano frustasi.

Mari kita tengok pembicaraan anak Clafünze Vestca.

"Eh?! Gimana nih! Kita mau sholat!"

"Iya tapi lo pikir mereka ngelepasin kita dengan gampang gituh?!"

"Iya juga sih? Margo lo aja sono ngomong!"

"Kok, gue?! Gue ga sholat Jum'at lho ya! Gue kan cewek!"

"Yaudah Victor aja!"

"Eh?! Gue kan kristen!"

"Itung-itung lo bisa cari orang buat menyelamatkan kita!"

"Bener tuh! Sono lo yang ngomong!"

"Sialan! Yaudah gue ngalah puas lo!"

Serempak anak laki termasuk Nan-sempai berteriak,

"VICTOR OUR HERO!" silahkan anda reader mengulang sampai berapa kali.

"Eh, Flavio gue sama temen yang laki mau sholat Jum'at boleh dilepas ga ikatansialan ini?" kata Victor agak nyolot,

"Heh? Tidak bisa ditunda?" balas Flavio, berkat Victor yang sering men-skip pelajaran agama kristen dan menetap di kelas (kelewat pinter lo, Victor) dia punya alasan untuk membantah perkataan Flavio,

"Ga, ga bisa. Wajib ini! Kalo ga dilakukan dosa!" balas Victor,

"Ya, boleh deh..." balas Flavio asal-asalan, reaksi anak laki?

"VICTOR THE WINNER!"

Walhasil anal laki kabur (ngibrit) dengan riang dan mencoba mencari orang yang dapat (pantas) membantu mereka.

¤Sudut pandang seorang personifikasi¤

Huh, andai kakak (male!Indonesia) tidak menyuruhku pergi aku pasti tidak akan nyaris telat sholat Jum'at begini! Eh kalian ga tahu siapa gue? Perkenalkan gue Merantau Films dan gue bekerja sebagai anggota BRIMOB dan part-time job sebagai personifikasi studio. Teman gue? Banyak! Ada 700 Films, Rapi Films, Batavia Films, Soraya Intercine Films (paling tua), ada banyak deh!

Eh? Lupa harusnya cari masjid! Yaudah deh tanya orang aja...

"Mas? Mas, tau tidak ada masjid di dekat sini?" tanyaku panik,

"Oh, ada ini saya juga mau berangkat! Adik mau ikut?" kata si Mas itu,

"Eh? Apa saya tidak merepotkan?" jawabku ragu-ragu,

"Sudahlah, dik! Ayo cepat nanti telat!"

Akhirnya kami ngebut sampai masjid tersebut. Saat sampai hal yang pertama kucari adalah masjid, tapi ini sekolahan!

"Pak? Masjidnya dimana?" tanyaku pada satpam yang bertugas,

"Oh, masuk saja kedalam, dik!" jawab si satpam lalu kuucapkan terimakasih dan langsung lari ke masjid. Tapi...gue harus taruh senjata gue dimana? Ah! Dikelas aja! Kan lebih aman!

Beruntungnya gue ketemu anak laki yang lumayan bisa diminta tolong,

"Hei! Boleh minta tolong ga?" Anak itu menengok,

"Eh? Kenapa?" jawabnya,

"Aku mau nitip senjataku tapi taruh dimana ya? Kalo bisa di kelas..." jawabku ragu,

"Yaaah! Kelas udah dikunci semua! Tapi aku tau kok tempat aman buat nyimpen senjata!" jawabnya optimis sementara aku skeptis,

"Eh? Yang bener serius kamu tau tempatnya?" tanyaku memastikan,

"Dua rius! Udahlah kak! Tenang aja!" jawabnya riang,

"Ya sudahlah aku mau sholat Jum'at dulu ya!" jawabku riang pula,

"Eh? Tapi nama kakak siapa?!" tanyanya, "Raden Arya Mahardika, panggil aku Rama..." jawabku dengan tenang,

"Aku Victor! Nanti kalo ga tau aku dimana! Tanya aja ke orang!" jawabnya riang.

«Kembali pada makhluk di kelas»

"Ini cuma aku? Atau aku merasa Victor dapat bantuan?" ucap Miranda heran,

"Iya, ya... Syukurlah!" balas Rae (yang sudah bangun),

"Tapi gue punya perasaan jadi makin kacau setelah penyelamat kita dateng..." kata Sadie yang tumben nyambung.

"Hmmm...yah kalo Victor yang nyari kan biasanya gitu" balas Hillary pede (percaya diri).

TOK TOK TOK

"Waduh...sapa lagi neh...semoga bukan guru..." jawab Luciano,

"Ah! Permisi mau cari..." saat seorang anak famous itu melihat kedalam kagetlah dia,

"Mau cari siapa? Heh?" tanya Lovino memecah lamunannya,

"Eh... ga jadi deh.. Margo duluan ya..." jawabnya,

"Eh? Clara! Tunggu!" panggil Margo,

"Yap! Dan Mother Russia pun berlalu!" ujar Ebony-Ann,

"M-m-mother Russia? Kau bilang apa tadi?!" ujar Flavio panik,

"Heh? Takut?" jawab Jac,

"Bukan, hanya penasaran..." jawab Luciano,

"Penasaran apa Penasaran~?" dan Troller Alyssya pun beraksi,

"Ah! Alyssya jangan gangguin dia dong! Cari mati lo?!" ujar Lavender takut (reader bayangkan saja Latvia ketakutan),

"Huh! Iseng kok ndak boleh sih! Yaudah nama anak tadi itu Clara tapi maunya dipanggil Anya jadi...Ebony manggil dia Mother Russia...gitu mas...sopo? Aku lupa namanya..." ucap Alyssya sambil memelototi Lovino. Ah...dendam rupanya...,

"Hei! Kenapa memelototi aku?!" tanya Lovino ketus,

"Kalo dia maunya gitu terserah dong... Santai mas...Lovino bukan?" kata Rae sambil mengingat nama Lovino.

¤Menengok ke 7 anak nista¤

"Hmm...itu Vargas Brothers bukan?" bisik Amy,

"Kayaknya iya deh...tapi yang najisnya ada 2p! juga...mati kita.."kata Alyssya degan muka seperti (T-T"),

"Cep-cep Alyssya jangan nangis...sini aku puk-puk" kata Cassie,

"Ummm...kalian nyadar ga? Kalo kita diliatin Luciano?" tanya seorang Lucretzia yang menengok ke belakang,

"Bosen! Gue pengen bikin cerita!" ujar Kei frustasi,

"Cukstau (cukup sudah tau) deh yang bukunya pernah diterbitkan! Gue greget nih ga gambar yang sadis hari ini!" ujar Jac yang ga kalah frustasi dari Kei,

"Ah! Kalo aku sih greget ga bisa ngambil kacamata Alyssya!" kata Ebony sambil bersenandung,

"You don't dare to take my eyeglasse-" kata Alyssya dengan gelap dipotong oleh sosok berambut pirang,

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih? Ikutan dong!" daaaan...Flavio Vargas pun nimbrung omongan kita...'Semoga dia ga denger tadi kita ngomong apa' itu berada dibenak 7 anak nista itu

DUAK DUAK DUAK

Yap! Coba readers tebak tadi suara apa?

"Alyssya berhenti nanti kepalamu..." dan reaksi Margo itu kelewat lemot Alyssya kepalanya udah berdarah,

"DEMI TUHAN! AMPUNILAH HAMBAMU INI!" sepertinya Alyssya takut dia fangirling tujuh keliling,

"Alyssya...kamu berusaha untuk ga fangirling tujuh keliling trus pingsan dengan tidak elit?" tanya Lucretzia yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Alyssya yang berdarah,

"Hah... kau ini merepotkan saja! Sini aku obati!" ujar Flavio,

"Indiana! Jangan teriak ya!" disorakin oleh teman teman sekelas bukan teriak malah pingsan kegirangan, 'Kalian jahat!' kata Alyssya dalam hati mukanya seperti ini ( - )

^Setelah sholat Jum'at^

"PERTAMAX! GUE PERTAMAX!" Zane teriak-teriak gaje,

"Yah! Gue KEDUAX...sialan lo Zane!" Joshua protes karena Zane terus-terusan PERTAMAX,

"KETIAX!" Kalon dengan tidak elitnya berteriak,

"SEMPAX! Gue SEMPAX!"Alden pun menari-nari gaje di kelas,

"KELIMAX! SIAL GUE TERAKHIR!" Felix protes karena dia terakhir,

"Ini ada apa dengan PERTAMAX, KEDUAX, KETIAX, SEMPAX, dan KELIMAX?" tanya Flavio penasaran, serempak semua anak berteriak,

"ALAY!",

"Alay itu apa?" Luciano mulai berpikir ketika dia melihat seringaian dari anak-anak tersebut

'Jangan-jangan..',

"MAS FLAVIO ITU UDAH ALAY TAUK GA SEEH?" jawab semua anak di kelas,

"Eh? Alay? Aku?" tanya Flavio kembali,

"YOI MAS BRO..." balas Zane yang nyengir,

"Jadi aku alay tingkat dewa ya?" balasnya,

"Oh, tidak bisa! Yang 4L4Y tingkat dewa-dewi tu gue! 4L4YERS paling hebat di muka bumi! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zane pun sibuk mengatakan bagaimanakah ke-4L4Y-an-nya,

"Tarung 4L4Y dong!"

~Time skip karena Tarung 4L4Y 1 jam~

"Pemenangnya adalah... Z4N3! Karena dia 4L4Y!" Seru anak sekelas,

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan belum mengerti?!" Bentak Flavio tak terima,

"Bilang aja lo ga sportif nape? Jangan sok bisa gitu!" Victor yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan mereka,

"VICTOR! DARI MANA AJE SIH LO?! AGDSJIMBGKL!" Seru semua anak di kelas,

"SORRY! SUMPEH AMPE ORANG YANG DIBILANG ALYSSYA SI ALFRED/ALPRET KE KEPRET-KEPRET AMPE PAK AGUNG BILANG KEPRETTO! GUE GA ADA MAKSUD WOY!" Teriak Victor dengan nyolot,

"Yaudahsih, mas nyantai dong..." Anak sekelas membalas dengan sweat drop,

"Eh, ada yang ngeliat si Nan ga? Tuh anak ga muncul-muncul..." Tanya Kalon penasaran,

"Eh? Jangan-jangan dia kabur?" Perkataan polos seorang Miranda pun sukses membuat seorang pria-mungkin-bujangan naik darah,

"WOI DIA GA MUNGKIN KABUR, MIR... PALINGAN DIA TIDUR DI MASJID..." Balas Yvonne menenangkan Lovino,

"Jadi si Nan itu sering ketiduran di masjid? Bodoh sekali..." Celetuk Luciano,

"Sape yang bodoh, HEH?" Balas Nan-sempai yang kita dapati tidak mengantuk, sekali lagi TIDAK MENGANTUK,

"Kalo pada heran, gue main bola di depan! DASAR TUKANG FITNAH..."

Setelah menyatakan itu, Victor memberi isyarat untuk berkumpul mari kita simak pembicaraannya! #berasareporter #bisikbisik

"Eh, gue udah ketemu ama penyelamat kita!"

"Eh? Yang bener! Orangnya mana?"

"Masih di masjid pas tadi gue liat"

"Kayak gimana?"

"Dia Densus88 ato BRIMOB gitu..."

"Wuidih, Keren tuh! Gue bisa belajar Nembak Selain ortu gue yang gamau ngajarin gue nembak pistol..."

"Pikiran lo senjata mulu, Lys!"

"Udah pokoknya tadi udah gue bilang ke orangnya nanti kelas aja..."

"Siplah! Oke beud lo, Vic!"

"Sape dulu? Gue gituh!"

"Pamer..."

"Sirik ajah lo!"

"Sirik tanda tak mampu."

"Kok jadi OOT gini sih?!"

"Tanyakan pada angin yang berhembus maka kau tak akan tau jawabannya"

"Udah, ah! Makin nggak nyambung!"

"Berisik beud nih..."

"Lucretzia lo OOT tingkat dewa tadi..."

"Tadi Nan mao bilang apa? Pas masuk itu lho... Berita apa?"

"Berita baik sama berita buruk"

"Yang baik?"

"Liburan tinggal bentar lagi."

"Yang Buruk?"

"Bentar lagi UAS buat lo, buat gue, Cassie sama Amy UKK"

"DAFUQ?"

"Bener"

"Boong, lo"

"Sumpah tapi pastinya lo, lo pada ga dikasih taukan?"

"DAFUQ! Ini gimana? Urusan ama orang Italia itu aja ga jelas! Gimana UAS?!"

"Mas Kei, itu berima"

"Bodo"

"KALIAN NGOMONG APA SIH?!"

"Najis, ketauan"

"UAS mas, ga tau ini jadi ato ga"

"Kalo gitu mah, sabar aja..."

"ANJ****, BA***, MAKAN T**!"

"Josh, mulut lo dijaga ya..."

"Bodo amet lah, Mar"

"Anak-anak ini ngomongin apa?" Tanya Feliciano heran,

"Ujian sepertinya, tapi mereka masih belum tau kepastiannya" jawab Lovino,

"Ini sama saja kita mengganggu kegiatan belajar mereka..." Balas Flavio,

"Kan mereka ini yang ujian bukan kita..." Sayang sekali Luciano Vargas... Omongan anda cukup keras untuk didengar anak-anak Clafünze Vestca dan kelas lain.

"IYA LO KAN YANG GANGGU BELAJAR KITA!",

"Sudah-sudah! Aku lapar nih! Mau pasta? Ve! Luciano mau?",

'Anjrit! Luciano ditawarin pasta! Mati kita!' Hanya itulah yang berada di kepala 8 anak nista itu...,

"Terimakasih Feliciano, aku tidak lapar...",

'SAFE!'

Setelah itu mereka menghembuskan nafas lega,

"Ebony? Lo sama temen-temen lo kok menghembuskan nafas lega gitu sih?" Tanya Yvonne,

"Gapapa kok! Cuma...lega... Haaahhh...",

'BERSYUKUR KEPADA TUHAN! SI LUCI KAGAK LAPER!' Seru mereka dalam lubuk hati terdalam mereka

Cassie tanpa merasa bersalah nyeplos, "Mereka Vargas bukan? Yang negara bukan? Itu mereka sama second player-nya, kan?"

Reaksi para Vargas?

"CHIGIIIII! MEREKA TAHU DARI MANA?"

"VE BAGAIMANA INI!"

"Cih, anak-anak ini enaknya diapain ya?"

"Kita bunuh saja! Eh, siksa saja!"

"Kita bawa mereka ke world meeting untuk diadili!"

"Iya bolehlah!"

"Kim, ini kayaknya kita bakalan dibawa ke world meeting nih..." Bisik Cassie,

"Hm, baguslah!" Teriak Ebony,

"Apa nanti ga dimarahin Germany?" Tanya Nan-sempai penasaran,

"Sebodo, kan yang penting udah pernah hadir!" Perkataan seorang Jac membuat mereka sedikit... Bingung?

TOKTOKTOKTOK

"_Iye, iye_ ga sabaran banget!" Lalu Josh membuka pintunya hanya untuk melihat anggota Densus88,

"Permisi, ada Victor?",

"ORANGNYA DATENG GUYS!",

"UWOOOOOOHHHH PENYELAMAT!" Berbondong-bondong semua menghampiri... Seorang personifikasi... Merantau Films, yang terkenal akan film-film aksinya.

"Eh? Ini kenapa? Kalian kenapa?! WOY! GABISA NAFAS GUE!",

"Oh, maaf..."

"Hoi, siapa kau?!" Bentakkan dari Luciano hanya membuat orang itu tersenyum,

"_Lha, _kamu siapa? Mafia Italia kok bisa ke sini?" Jawabannya hanya membuat Lovino geram,

"Hei! Kita bertanya pada kamu! Jangan balik tanya!" Walaupun dibentak oleh Lovino pemuda tersebut hanya _menyengir _dan _makin miring_, sampai sampai author pun menulisnya dengan _miring,_

_"Aish, _sabar kawan, sabar! Namaku Raden Arya Mahardika aku ke sini ingin bertemu Victor! Woi! Vic! Mana senjata gue?!" Jawabannya aneh... Mengintimidasi Victor juga menjawab pertanyaan Lovino,

"UWWWOOOOH! Victor! Bilang daritadi! Uggguuu! Pinjem senjata!" Lalu Alyssya langsung berlari menuju Raden, atau dipanggil Rama,

"EH? JANGAN! KAMU GABISA PAKENYA!",

"LOL! KALO GABISA KENAPA MAO PINJEM?!",

"GA! GA BOLEH! KAMU MASIH 13 TAHUN!",

"WEEE! SALAH! GUE 12 KAMPRET!",

"EH! GUE LEBIH TUA! JANGAN DI BILANG KAMPRET!",

"WOI! ALYSSYA! MAS RAMA! JANGAN BERANTEM TERUS ATO GUE PUKUL LO BERDUA PAKE PINTU LOKER!" Teriakkan dari Cassie menghentikan mereka berdua, meninggalkan 4 anggota mafia (atau mafia boss?) Speechless,

"Haha! Lys! Mereka speechless! Uhuy! Keren!" Sahut Rae,

"Thanks, Rae, lo dari tadi ngerekam ya?" Alyssya membalas dan dibalas juga dengan Rae dengar menyengir _**SANGAT LEBAR**_,

"Udah gue duga... Pinter lo Rae! Kasih ke gue dong videonya!" Jawaban dari Lavender hanya menyebabkan kejar-kejaran ala Kucing-Tikus, Rae sebagai 'Tikus', Luciano sebagai 'Kucing', serta tawa membanana(atau membahana?) dari seluruh orang di kelas.

"Eh, gue masih perlu penjelasan kenapa Mafia Italia ada di sini!" Kalimat yang menjurus dari mulut Rama/Kak Rama/Mas Rama/Mas Raden,

"Kita ke sini awalnya mau menangkap seorang anak yang menghina mafia, tapi kayaknya kita salah tempat... Dan mereka..." Flavio berhenti dan menunjuk Alyssya, Lucretzia, Cassie, dkk,

"Mengetahui rahasia kita sebagai personifikasi, mana mereka bilang keras-keras di depan kelas...",

"Berarti gue juga harus jujur dong, semua udah tau kalian personifikasi",

"HAH? MAS RAMA JUGA?!" Serentak seisi kelas berteriak,

"Iya! Aku personifikasi studio film!",

"Haih? Emang ada ya? Kok bisa?!" Tanya Kei kebingungan,

"Bisa kok, bisa-bisa aja sih..." Jawaban dari Rama sontak membuat kelas (yang anak-anak) bahagia, sementara yang lain...

"HAH YANG MANA?!"

Kaget...,

"Aku personifikasi Merantau Films, kenapa? Kalian kaget ya? Oh, terutama Lovino, kau terlewat kaget.." Lalu the-said-person(Lovino) mengamuk!

"Hei! Jangan sok ya!" Lovino pun mulai menembakkan pistolnya hanya dihindari Rama,

"Woles, _kay?_ Salah apa aku?",

"Mas Rama! Pinjem pistol, oke?!" Dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu pun kaget mendengar Alyssya dan Jac berteriak demikian,

"Eh! Jangan! Baha-" DOR,

"Yehe! Keren kak! Ringan juga! Lys! Pinjem!" Jac pun mengatakan itu pada Alyssya,

"No! Tunggu dulu! Gue mau balas dendam nih! Nyeheehee~" Alyssya pun memindahkan sasarannya ke Lovino,

"Hei! Bocah apa-"

DOR

Lengan kiri Lovino terserempet peluru, (/suara tepuk tangan/ mereka gabakal jadi penembak jitu)

"YAY! ALYSSYA KEREN! ASEM PULA!" Teriakkan itu disusul dengan Jac serta Alyssya berteriak,

"WE'RE THE MOST ASEM PEOPLE IN TEH WORLD! HAHA",

"ALYSSYA KEMBALIKAN HANDGUN-NYA!" Rama frustasi, mencoba membuat Alyssya mengerti, hasilnya? Makin parah,

"Gantian, Lys! Gue tembak siapa ya~?" Tapi, tanpa basa-basi, dia menembak random, dan sepertinya mengarah ke Luciano,

"HEI! JANGAN ASAL TEMBAK!",

"Waha~ Keren nih~!" Jac pun melempar handgun itu pada Rama,

"Makasih ya!", Para mafia itu. Speechless, mereka tidak tahu mereka harus membawa anak-anak berpenyakit jiwa ke World Meeting yang harusnya aman.

"Mereka gila ya?" meski tidak berbicara pada siapapun, pertanyaan Luciano pun dijawab oleh Yvonne.

"Iya, kalo gasalah mereka mengaku fujoshi? Gatau juga, deh. Tanya Sadie aja yang udah pernah liat history browsing mereka." Jawab Yvonne penuh geli.

Lovino bergidik, mereka yang ber-gender lelaki, tidak mungkin sanggup melihat itu. Kecuali mereka Fudanshi.

"Hello, semuanya! Ferdinand yang kece bersama Fakhri di sini…. Hoi ini kenapa ada personifikasi Negara di sini?" Tanya seorang anak yang masuk ke kelas dengan sangat AWESOME-nya.

"VIVI! OMAIGAT!" Teriak Alyssya

"FUNGI! SINI LO!" Susul Lucretzia

"EMFI! GUE CINTA BANGET SAMA LO! BANTUIN LEPASIN DONG GILA!" teriak Ebony

"Enggak, gue ke sini cuma mau nanya. Hari ini jadi rapat Fujodan gak?" Tanya Ferdinand.

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Lovino mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Ferdinand dan Fakhri.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Fujodan?" Tanya Lovino

"Hah? Fujodan itu singkatan Fujodanshi, club di mana semua Fujoshi dan Fudanshi beramai-ramai mengumpulkan Doujinshi yoai atau yrui dan merangkum cerita tersebut. Meng-update blog yang berisi Fiction atau Fanfiction Yoai atau Yrui yang kami buat. Jangan salah kita juga punya blog biasa untuk portal ke blog yang itu, kalo blog biasa isinya Fanfiction atau Fiction yang normal yang ga akan masuk ke atau tanpa ijin. Dan kalo ada yang mau kirim ke situs tersebut, biasanya orang luar negeri yang ga biasa baca di blog dan ditranslate ke sana. Hari ini kita mau rapat-"

"NAFAS WOI NAFAS"

"-mengenai kekurangan doujinshi. Apakah kita juga harus membuat doujinshi atau tidak. Di simpan sendiri, masukkan ke tumblr atau post ke blog." Jelas Ferdinand dan Fakhri yang saling menyambung.

"Itu club yang bikin Alyssya sama Jasmine ya kalo gasalah?" Tanya Fakhri. Lovino melirik dengan tajam ke arah Alyssya, dan disambut dengan cengiran dari 8 orang.

"Duh, false information, tuh. Yang bikin kan gue, Kei, Jasmine, Nuna sama Diandra~ Terus semuanya ikut!" Ujar Alyssya penuh kebahagiaan, mata berkilat dengan cahaya penuh semangat. Bila author ini ingin lebay, ada bishie sparkles di dekat Alyssya.

Para Vargas menghela nafas panjang.

This is going to be a long, long world meeting.


End file.
